A Darkly Dreaming Tsukune
by SSJ2 Future Gohan
Summary: Tsukune Morgan, a 16 year old student at Youkai Academy by day, sadistic serial killer by night. With a school filled with monsters, not all monsters are of the literal variety... Tsukune x Moka


Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire (Ikeda Akihisa) nor do I own the various elements of Dexter that is littered in this story (Michael C. Hall). Please support the official releases!

A/N: I know that I have multiple stories going on, and I promise Rosario to Dragonball and this story will get the attention they deserve, thank you!

* * *

- Chapter 1: The Dark Passenger and Vampire -

"Tonight's the night.." I whisper to myself, my reflection showing off the stainless steel blade of my meat knife.

People always say that the things that happen to you when you're younger shape you into the person, the man you are today. People...who are these people, these so called experts on the human psyche. Psychiatrists, doctors with excessive amounts of doctorates and masters; papers published in whichever magazine that know virtually nothing about how things really are underneath. Sadly however, I cannot dispute this as my life seems to have fallen into this cliché trap both of my own making and that of the dark fates just beyond the reach of my blood soaked hands...

Right now walking along this dark, twisted path are three distinct entities. One of the entities belong to you, the other is myself. I am Tsukune Morgan, a sixteen year old student at Youkai Academy. I school for monsters...in a very literal sense. Werewolves, orcs, mermaids, snow fairies, succubi, demons, witches, and of course, vampires are included in that list. Quite a diverse population, but me? Technically I guess I'm just your normal average human if you just look at the physical characteristics, but contrary to what people think; not all monsters are so literal...and not all are so readily visible for the outside world to see. You see, I am not exactly what I seem at first glance, no one really ever is. A valuable lesson that my adoptive father taught me, but like my dear old dad, I too carry a dark passenger. This monster that lurks so deep beneath my cold subconscious, so terrifying if anyone were to ever see it; it comes to the surface every now and then for a scrumptious meal...and boy does it need to feed...

My prep work is absolutely meticulous, so thorough. If only I was this anal about my school work, perhaps my grades would be much higher. Perhaps if only I applied myself to my studies, my teachers would tell me. I'm actually much smarter than I let on, and not to brag, but it's the flat out truth. Quickly I lay out layer of plastic after plastic all around an abandoned tool shed in the school cemetery, lighting various candles, putting up various pictures of female students that had been brutally raped and cannibalized by the very monster that I am hunting down today. Sakurako Ishigama, poor girl was brutally raped repeatedly until she met her untimely end by being broken and chewed in two, literally. But that was only the first of many in a string of murders. Miyu Toshio, this victim was possibly the most grisly of all the murders; post-mortem reports indicate that she was eaten limb by limb, made to feel everything. There were no hands, no feet on the body when it was recovered, and the sick, vile monster even violated her after all of that. Many others unfortunately followed, until he came across what he thought was his last victim. I place a picture of Moka Akashiya, the school's resident vampire beauty. Her pink hair only makes her more sexy, so appealing. And she is quite possibly my best, and only true friend on this godforsaken campus...

I pause as I look into her radiant, glowing green eyes, so full of life, so vibrant. Thankfully however, she is still alive thanks to me pulling off her rosary; allowing her to transform into a fearsome vampiress warrior. I convinced her to spare his life under the guise of humanity, but...the truth of the matter is far more darker than that. For you see, I want, no I demand this kill; and my dark passenger is salivating at the prospect of this meal. Today's special on the menu is a certain detestable orc monster named Saizou Komiya, Youkai Academy's resident bully, rapist...and murderer. She may be a monster, but she has no idea the darkness that lurks within myself, but Saizou sure will. Moka is still alive and well, but I will not give Saizou the chance to do anymore harm to her or anyone as long as I am around. I take a needle filled with Etorphine, a powerful tranquilizer/sedative; something that was taught to me by more dear old dad. I immediately bolt out the door and watch for Saizou out in the middle of the woods. I look to my watch reading 9:00PM exactly and without fail, he comes out for his nightly smoke break as part of his nightly ritual. That's nice...I have my rituals too, the same ritual that I have performed day in, night out...Both with my dad, and by myself.

My adoptive father, my dad, his name? The infamous Dexter Morgan. Single father and blood spatter forensics analyst for the Miami Metro Homicide Police Department; and righteous serial killer by night. Everything I know, everything that I do today is shaped by that man, my old man. He taught me his sacred code that was handed down from his father before him. The same code I use today to prevent myself from ever getting caught; the vaunted Harry's Code. You see, remember how I said earlier that the things that happen to you when you're young shape you into the person you are today? Long ago I used to live in Tokyo, Japan my real mother and father; until they were murdered right in front of my eyes. To this day, I know not what happened to their murderer's but I do know one thing; they were monsters that came from this part of the world. My father, Dexter Morgan, took me in when he happened to be vacationing in the area. The Tokyo Police Department needed immediate help since their forensics expert was well, none other than my real father, Koji Aono. Dexter and my real father were close colleagues and frequently attended forensics and science conferences and lectured at each other's respective cities. I suppose some part of him took pity on me and raised me like his own. Before I knew it, the adoption papers were pushed through and I soon moved to Miami with him into his apartment and became an American citizen. I have a good, but somewhat distant relationship with my adoptive brother, Harrison and a loving aunt in Deb. But I will always be eternally grateful to my father, Dexter.

At first, he was reluctant to let me go back to my homeland in Japan for high school, but after some coaxing; he relented. He understood me perfectly, because like him, my dark passenger had to seek vengeance, some semblance of closure for my parents' death. He too, saw his mother be brutally murdered when he was only little kid, just like I was. Oh how irony forces two fates to intertwine. Enough of memory lane, back to the present...and Mr. Komiya...

"Time for you to go for your last little smoke break, Saizou..."

Immediately the burly bully turns around, only to be met with the piercing needle into his neck, and struggle as he may, monster or not, no one is immune to a potent tranquilizer that could put down an elephant. A crooked smile forms across my face as the dark red moon shines upon my eyes as I drag his body into the abandoned shed from earlier and die him up with tape, more tight plastic wrap, and chains for good measure. Saizou wasn't going anywhere, except into my knife...

Some hours pass as my sadistic grin continues until finally I decide to wake him up; his eyes meeting my own cold gaze. Immediately he is enraged but soon that turns to fear as he realizes that he is unable to move while I take a scalpel out from my kit. The ugly orc turns to the pictures that I have put up, still trying to struggle free.

"Oh come now Mr. Komiya, little old you isn't afraid of me, now are you?" I taunt him as he eyes the scalpel.

"Let me go you sick freak! I swear I'll fucking kill you!" Saizou yells out as I place duct tape over his mouth, having heard about enough from him.

"Temper, temper Saizou..." I say, leaning down to him, whispering as the candles flicker, sway whichever direction the draft pushes. "I might be a sick fuck, but there's one key difference between you and me...You raped and murdered these poor girls, except for Moka. But you would have had it not been for me...And I can't let that happen...But me, Mr. Komiya, I only kill because people deserve it...and my dark passenger is hungry tonight..."

I gently slice down his cheek, just like my dad taught me as I watch the blood trickle downwards onto the plastic below. My body tingles with all sorts of anticipation as I quickly suck the blood up using a syringe and place it into two glass slides. This has also become a Morgan family technique as I place the blood slide away. I can hear Saizou screaming something out at me in utter horror and desperation but my only reply is a disturbed smile as I pull out my diamond-sharpened meat knife.

"Fear not Saizou, because you will live on forever in this slide, and I will be able to relive this moment for all time...Say goodnight..." I whisper to him as I impale him with my sharp blade, feeling his blood ooze all over my gloved hands as he feel his body jerk several times until it once again goes limp. I feel an awesome wave of relief run through my body, as if a great hunger or thirst had been finally satiated.

I watch over his dead, lifeless body quickly turning cold, admiring my own handiwork as if it was a work of art. But I know I cannot linger her much longer. The groundskeeper usually makes his rounds through the cemetery, and getting caught is not my MO. Quickly but cleanly I hack up the rest of his body using a bone saw and throwing various body parts, including his now disembodied head and bloody plastic sheets into a black, Hefty, trash bags. Under the cover of darkness I run to the very edge of Youkai Academy towards the bus stop near the cliff. Tonight, the ocean is my best friend as I hurl the bags over the cliff and watch it sink into the red, watery depths. The strange ocean currents will ferry Saizou for his last ride until it sails on further into the abyss beyond. Satisfied I take my 'tools' in hand and walk through the dark, creepy forest; but tonight it seems it is more afraid of me.

They say that trees are ancient and can tell many stories...I wonder what it would say about tonight if they could truly talk. Lucky for me, plants can do no such thing. I stop as I see a smiling pink-haired vampire, Moka.

"Tsukune, I couldn't sleep, would you like to get some tomato juice with me?" She sweetly asks. Her silver-haired inner self and her outer-self are two different people entirely, almost like two sides of a coin, but she is a nice, caring person and a good friend. I smile and merely nod.

"Sure thing Moka, let's go."

To be continued...

* * *

As always, please, read and review! I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
